Kittypets/Roleplay/Archive 4
'Previous Archive: '3 (long post I'm sorry) Dash slunk into Kittypet territory, determined not to annoy Amber by getting a collar for his new Trainee. Glaring into the distance, he saw a fat, brown-and-white kittpet, who was casually grooming herself. Perfect. An easy target! Rosetta casually groomed her fur, not noticing that Dash was near her. as she was stupid Dash crept up to Rosetta, and pounced on the kittypet, his claws unsheathed as he scratched her with all his might. Rosetta yelped in surprise as something landed on her, but as she couldn't fight, she was helpless to defending herself against Dash's attack. Dask eventually killed Rosetta, and, leaving the she-cat's body - which was mangled, bloody, and now collarless - on the fence, the black tom left to head back to DarkClan, Rosetta's collar in his mouth. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Lucie made a hideous face at Neptune in return. " Yah, I'll be back soon, kittypet! And you better keep a close eye on your food mister, because I'll be back!" with that, the calicio scrambled up the ledge and leapt out of the window. FISH The Happy cat 17:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) After making sure the she-cat left, Neptune scrambled to his food and took the cans and hid them one by one.Silverstar 01:32, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Later, the golden-furred kittypet - later named 'Muezza' - snoozed on the couch, bored. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:12, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Tiger didn't noticed Muezza on the couch beside him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Muezza and screamed loudly.--- Lucie knew she had to heal herself, but how? From her days as a loner, she knew that cobwebs helped stop bleeding. She reached into a crack between Neptune's fence and pawed some over her ear, casting a venomous glance back at the den before crawling under the fence and out. FISH The Happy cat 15:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Neptune let out a satisfied grunt once he hid all of his food, his twolegs giving him a confused look. He simply meowed to them, turning and returning to his bed to be forced into training with his father.Silverstar 19:40, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Can you imagine his Twoleg's faces as he just goes and hides his food??) Lucie's ear was burning like it was aflame. She gritted her teeth. Nice try, Nappypants or whatever your name was. Lucie padded along a fence, trying to plot her next offensive move. FISH The Happy cat 20:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (My dog hides his, believe it or not.) Neptune later awoke, sitting on his window and glaring outside.Silverstar 20:10, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh my goodness x3 He probably thinks you'll eat it lol) Lucie's ear pain had dulled to a steady throb. The kittypet didn't want her housefolk to see it... they'd take her to the Cutter and she didn't want that, certainly. From her observance point under a bush, she saw Neptune's silhouette at the window. Wonder what I'll do now? He'll obviously see me. The she-cat's agile mind began to race. FISH The Happy cat 20:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Neppy's gaze feel onto Lucie, a growl rising in his throat, his evil-side from Fallenstar showing. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.20:18, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Lucie saw his eyes fix on her hiding spot and sighed. Now he knows where I am. The calicio thought fast. She dragged dead branches from around the bush and piled them up around her, hoping Neppy would think it was her. FISH The Happy cat 20:45, August 5, 2015 (UTC) What in the name of StarClan is she doing? Building her own camp outside of my house, so she can constantly raid me? Pah! Kill! Neptune flexed is claws angrily.Silverstar 20:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Lucie backed away from the bush, the dead branches sheilding her escape from view. Still flat on the ground, she crawled behind the tree trunk in her garden and watched Neptune carefully. FISH The Happy cat 20:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Neptune continued to growl to himself, confusing his twolegs who decided to slink off and let their cat be. His sharp blue glare scanned his yard, waiting for any sudden movements that would reveal Lucie.Silverstar 20:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Lucie's breath came evenly. She was used to these kinds of situations... though she was usually up against a fat, lazy kittypet. He's not fat kittypet... though I'm not so sure about his 'wild cat' claims. Eh, who cares? The calicio watched Neptune carefully, wondering if it was safe to move. FISH The Happy cat 20:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Neptune remained still, continuing to search for his enemy. Show yourself, so I can target you and destroy you...!Silverstar 20:55, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Lucie decided to abandon her post behind the tree. She slithered down the bark, diving for cover behind the section of hedges her Twolegs had. Here, she could run freely without having to worry about being in plain sight. The calicio raced through the hedge and leapt on the fence, darting out of sigh behind her house. She couldn't get in through Neptune's window... but the wily cat had another plan >:D FISH The Happy cat 21:27, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Muezza grunted angrily as he was woken by Tiger's scream. "What was that for?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:14, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " What are you?" Tiger panted, heartbeart slowing. " I mean... I know you're a cat and all... but what are you doing on the sofa?"--- What Lucie had done was essentially make a loop around her house so she was now at the opposite side of Neptune's house. What do to now? The calicio slunk around the fence, scanning the house with her keen gaze. FISH The Happy cat 14:58, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Leaping from the window, Neptune began to patrol his home, his hackles raised as he awaited to see Lucie's face again. Square up, you stupid fleabag!Silverstar 19:34, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Drat it! Lucie said to herself, smelling Neptune. You have to move now... quick as lightning, she slithered up the fence and began to climb up his house's wall. FISH The Happy cat 21:18, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Neptune flattened his ears as he heard something on his walls from the outside. Fluffing out his pelt, he let out an angry yowl, his twolegs falling out of their bed, startled.Silverstar 21:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) My luck sucks. Lucie climbed faster, nearing the roof. She saw the grey-osh shape that was Neptune down below her and climbed at a frantic pace. She didn't think he was declawed. I gotta reach the roof... FISH The Happy cat 21:23, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "Square up!!! Get inside my house so I can kill you!!" Yowled Neptune, spitting the words out like venom as he paced the house angrily, his claws unsheathed. His twolegs simply watched, greatly confused.Silverstar 21:26, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " Yoohoo! Come up here Nappypants!" Lucie taunted, finally reaching the roof. She clawed at the tiles and displaced one, sending it hurtling downwards. FISH The Happy cat 21:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Baringhis fangs, Neptune bolted out the highest window, climbing up the siding until he reached the roof. "You!!!" He screeched, barreling at the she-cat and leaping at her, taking her off the roof with him. (Oh lar... xD They should both be taken to the vet for some sort of broken leg, and have to suffer w/ each other.)Silverstar 21:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Lucie was surprinsgly not afraid. She'd had he share of accident, and took the oppurtunity to claw at Neptune's face. As the ground neared, she realized they were about to fall into a hedge and wasn't scared as that had happened to her before. FISH The Happy cat 21:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Neptune snarled as he took the blow, keeping his hooked claws fastened into the she-cats shoulders, aiming for her neck once more with his fangs. However, he was too late, only to find the two of them plunging into the hedge, hitting the ground with a thud.Silverstar 21:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Lucie gasped as she fell into the hedge, letting out a howl of pain as her leg twisted oddly beneath her. She got a mouthful of leaves and managed to spit them out, yelling half in pain, half in anger. " You idiot, look what you did!" FISH The Happy cat 21:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) The front leg of Neppy that had been on Lucie's shoulder was now twisted in an odd way, burning in pain. The tom bared his fangs, spitting the molly's face. "What I did?! Who was the mouse-brain who decided to steal my food and come on my roof to play?!"Silverstar 21:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " Who was the idiot who thought he could fly?!" Lucie snarled, turning to lap at her leg. " Oh great, now your housefolk are coming." She heard the meows of the Twolegs as they came towards the hedge. FISH The Happy cat 21:49, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "Well, you're the one who picked the roof to fly off of!" Neptune snapped in response, his tail lashing wildly as he fought back a yowl of pain. "Good, maybe they'll kill you!"Silverstar 21:51, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " Me?!" Lucie said in disbelief. " I didn't think some hareminded cat would think it was a good idea to push himself and me off of it!" FISH The Happy cat 21:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "I was willing to give up my own life to kill a fox-hearted prey-stealer! It was a very good idea!" Neptune spat in response, flattening his ears as his twolegs peered into the hedge.Silverstar 21:54, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " Ha! How noble," Lucie said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She turned her head to lick her leg again, only to see the pink faces of the Twolegs starting at her. Surprised, she let out a yowl of shock, turning to the foot that represented Neptune, and said accusingly: " ... and, you have ugly housefolk too!" FISH The Happy cat 23:49, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "I think you're looking at your reflection!" Snarled Neptune, struggling as his twolegs took him out of the hedge, cautiously pulling out Lucie as well.Silverstar 00:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Lucie yelped as the Twolegs snatched her by the scruff, kicking her legs though she knew it wouldn't do any good. Even though she couldn't see Neptune, Lucie called out: " Bet you wish you even had the courage to look at yours!" She turned and gave one of the Twolegs a baleful glance. FISH The Happy cat 00:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) The dark-furred kittypet curled a lip angrily, flailing despite the pain burning in his front leg. "Little do you know, you're so disgusting, that all of your fur fell off! Told you that was your reflection! Don't look at me, I don't want to even think of looking like yourself!"Silverstar 00:29, August 7, 2015 (UTC) " That... was a really lame insult." Lucie blinked, as a paw dangling in front of her vision was still covered in fur. In her peripheral vision, she saw something that looked suspiciously like a cage. She gasped. No... not that! FISH The Happy cat 00:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Neppy bared his fangs, despite being unable to see the molly. "A lame insult directed towards a lame she-cat." His ears flattened as his twolegs directed him towards the cage, the tom starting to squirm in the grasp of his "owners".Silverstar 00:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC) " Me? Lame? Ha!" Lucie snorted, the calicio she-cat had a lot of self-confidence. Her heart beat fatser in horror as the Twoleg began to carry her towards the cage. Neppy's leg dangled in front of her vision. She really, really, wanted to bite it. FISH The Happy cat 00:37, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Neptune detected Lucie below him, his leg dangling in front of the molly....How he wished it would work, so he could give her a nice smack. Growling, Neppy was forced into the cage, the tom thrashing about even after the door was closed and locked.Silverstar 00:39, August 7, 2015 (UTC) This is stupid, Lucie grunted as Neptune was thrown into the cage. Why am I being upstaged by a kittypet? This sucks... no. Oh my, no. The Twoleg was carrying her towards another cage. Lucie screamed and managed to flip out of the Twoleg's grip. She began to run... only to run straight into the cage. FISH The Happy cat 00:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC Neptune, ignoring the fact that Lucie had fled, continued to thrash inside the cage, only to be thrown into his twoleg's monster.Silverstar 00:42, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (are they both gonna be trapped together at the vet's or should Lucie just go eat his food now :P) FISH The Happy cat 01:13, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (NO. They need to go to the vet's. ;-; Beside, his food's hidden)Silverstar 01:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (Okayyyyyy >_> :P). Lucie crumpled to the ground in pain as her broken leg sent her crashing to the ground. To her utter fury, Neptune's Twolegs grabbed her again and dumped her in the backseat with Neptune, though not in a cage. FISH The Happy cat 01:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Neptune glared at the molly, ceasing his thrashing. "Oh, whut's wrong, wittle kittypet? Too chubby to get away?"Silverstar 01:24, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "What's the problem with me being on the sofa?" Muezza asked the older tom, a little bit annoyed. (oooh random idea muezzaxjackie idk why :P) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:19, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (oh Brams >:D but I think Jackie's neutered...) Tiger shrugged, searching frantically around for his sister. " Nothing... but could you be a bit more obvious about it? I don't like figuring out that a pilow is suddenly alive--- Lucie ignored Neptune. Right now, her leg was burning and her ear was sitll sending bolts of pain through her body. She was hurting, angry, and tired... and the patiance (whatpatience0.o) she had snapped. " Will you just shut up for a second? This is all your fault! I bet you knew this would happen, just so you could make my life miserable!" Lucie, as ususal, was jumping to conclusion. The calicio closed her eyes and fought back the pain. FISH The Happy cat 11:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Neptune snorted, leaning back in his cage. "Oh, you're miserable now? Good." Stepping back, he pulled his broken leg into the cage, his blue eyes dark.Silverstar 13:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (mmmk) "I do not look like a pillow!" Muezza snapped defiantly, before turning his heels on Tiger and stomping off. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:08, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (sorry Brams xD they can be like friends tho) Tiger blinked at the tom's retreating backside, confused and a little surprised. He called out: " You blend in with the color scheme!"--- Lucie was too much in pain to even feel angry. The beautiful kittypet tried to ignore the pain but it was washing over her in waves. She felt her conscience began to dwindle, just as the monter jolted to a stop and nearly flung her out of her seat. Lucie's leg shifted under her painfully and she screame.d FISH The Happy cat 23:44, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Muezza stalked away from Tiger, ignoring him, and feeling a little pissed off. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:46, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (I thought monter said "mother" xD) Neptune growled irritably as Lucie let out a scream. His leg shifted as well, but he sucked it up, unlike Lucie. "Keep it down, for Starclan's sake!!"Silverstar 23:47, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Meanwhile on the other side of Twolegplace, Maria sunned herself on her fence, the gray-and-white she-cat's fur sleek. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:53, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (whoa lets not go insulting Luciebae now xD. She's not even seatbelted in xp). Lucie tried her best not to faint of pain. Hearing the monster door slam, she prayed the Twolegs would fix her... though how she didn't know. FISH The Happy cat 00:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC (Neppy: Yes, fix her! Nobody wants Lucie spawn, one annoying Lucie is enough! (Iknowshemeantfixherleg,justpointingthisout :P)) Neptune continued to growl to himself, his hackles raised.Silverstar 01:55, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (errr^^ :P) Lucie was falling into some sort of dark, warm sleep when the Twoleg picked her up by the scruff. The light impression Neptune's dark pelt appeared when she closed her eyes and she growled half-heartedly, feeling so, so tired... FISH The Happy cat 02:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC) His cage suddenly being lifted, Neptune's fur spiked out, his blue eyes round.Silverstar 01:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Lucie squirmed feebly, jolting out of her near-unconsciousness when something poked her hard. FISH The Happy cat 01:16, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Neptune yowled in alarm as he was pulled from the cage, ignoring the faint pain in his front leg as he fought for his freedom. Eventually, something pierced his flesh, a needle, and he drifted into a sleep.Silverstar 01:18, August 22, 2015 (UTC) (are they gonna be trapped in the same vicinity :P?) Lucie screeched as she was lowered onto a clear surface. " Coward-" she spat just as another needle poked her and she fell into sleep. FISH The Happy cat 01:29, August 22, 2015 (UTC) (Oh yes, of course >:D) When Neptune blinked open his eyes, everything was bright...Until his eyes adjusted, of course. Groaning softly, he rolled onto side, blinking in confusion as his paw felt...stiff.Silverstar 01:31, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Muezza sat on a fence. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Jackie hopped up beside Muezza. " Hey,"--- Lucie had woken up as the vets were lowering her into the same pen as Neptune. She was spitting and hissing as they left her on the floor, one leg in some hard material. She turned around and glared at Neptune. " What did you do to me leg?!" FISH The Happy cat 12:41, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Muezza nodded slowly as Jackie joined him. "Hi..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:18, September 11, 2015 (UTC) (Long post incoming XD) Snow padded into the Kittypet territory, smirking demoniously. She contiuned to walk forward, her claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Time to have some fun! She spotted Ethel and Robin on the doorstep, and lowered her head. Hopefully their 'twolegs' aren't home.. But maybe I could..- She was cut off by the silence of the air, only to hear a momentary breath from herself every few seconds. Ethel groomed herself quietly, both of the Kittypets unaware that Snow was nearby. Snow smiled and charged forward, licking her teeth as if she had just killed somone. Robin froze in position, but before he could say anything, Snow launched onto him and grabbed hold of his neck. "E-Ethel...!" He scream, falling to the ground. Ethel grunted for a moment, but gasped and widenend her eyes seconds later. Growling, she leaped onto Snow, yowling with pain as Snow turned around and slammed her into the fence. Snow licked Ethel's blood off of her pelt, and shook her head. Robin took a few heavy breaths, the scars on the side of his pelt burning in pain and agony. Ethel lowered her head, her breathing slowing. "Stupid DarkClan cats.. nothing but a bunch of tail-chasers!" Snow turned to come face to face with Ethel, her gaze burning in rage. With a swipe of her paw, she sliced it across Ethel's throat and watched her fall to the ground dead and bleed out slowly. "What was that now?" She snickered, licking the blood off of her claws. Robin shook in fear, trembling and falling to his paws. "....E-E-t..hel.." With a roar, Snow leaped onto Robin, and quickly snapped his neck without hesitation. Robin let out a scream, his head slammed onto the ground in a large, massive pool of blood. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades into day 00:01, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Maria fell off the fence while she was dozing. (hmmm...) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 09:02, September 17, 2015 (UTC) " How're you?" Jackie said lightly, tabby tail swishing as it hung over the fence--- Lucie continued to spit at Neptune--- Tiger played with one of his housefolk. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:11, September 17, 2015 (UTC) "...Yeah... I'm good..." Muezza mewed unconvincingly, one paw hanging over the edge of the fence. Meanwhile, Maria yowled loudly as her body made contact with ground with a thud. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:19, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "Was I the fool who tried to steal my food? No!!" Neptune hissed in a fury, sitting awardly due to his bandaged paw.Stormstar 21:25, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Lucie glowered at him. " Just shut up." Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 16:37, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Neptune mocked the she-cat's glare. "Why don't you?"Stormstar 16:41, September 19, 2015 (UTC) " I have better things to do. For instances, getting myself out of here," Lucie huffed, awkwardly inching forwards. She was in some sort of cage. Was there a lock? Twolesg usually had that sort of thing. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 16:43, September 19, 2015 (UTC) "I hope you fall out of your cage and break your neck." Neptune mumbled bitterly, shifting so he could lay down comfortably.Stormstar 16:45, September 19, 2015 (UTC) (Lol Neptune xD) Midnight sat at the window seal of her house, lifting her head to gaze outside. Sighing, she felt her twoleg's fingers touch her fur as it picked her up and placed her in her bed. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades into day 16:59, September 19, 2015 (UTC) " Ditto." Lucie sniffed at the wires of her cage, which didn't do ay good. She couldn't find a lock. The calicio clawed at the wires in frustration. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 17:04, September 19, 2015 (UTC) The blue-gray tom let out a snort. "Go 'head, rip out your claws so you suffer more, I'd love to watch." He replied sharply, resting his head on the cold metal floor.Stormstar 17:10, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Lucie was tempted to claw his throat out, but refrained. This won't do any good. She abandoned her scratching and tried to search for another way out. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 17:12, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Neptune, on the other paw, was slowly unwinding as he closed his eyes. "What's next? Are you going to try ramming the door open? You already have terrible brain-damage, please, don't make it any worse."Stormstar 17:15, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Lucie ignored him and let out an ear-splitting screech. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 17:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Maria tried to heave herself up, but failed. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 08:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) (time for a big plot...) Stormwillow sat inside a Twoleg home, banging against a cage. Falconheart hopped utop a fence, glancing around for her mother. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:33, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Jackie sighed, tail swishing over the fence. She was in awe of the cat next to her-- Tiger curled up on the sofa--- Lucie kept screeching like a maniac. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:54, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow's claws tore at the fleece under her. She paused suddenly, her ears pricked and nostrils flaring. Smoke! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:58, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Jackie's nostrils twitched as she smelled something odd. She shrugged. The Twolegs would take care of it, whatever it was.Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:02, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart spotted a nest shoot up in flames, quickly dashing over to it and spotting her mother through a window. Inside, Stormwillow screamed and watched the flames lick at her cage, the metal door melting. She coughed loudly, unaware that the Twolegs had already evacuated. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:08, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Tiger rolled over in his sleep, dreaming of smoking beef jerky. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:10, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Burnet could smell smoke. She looked to see a house engulfed with flames. She was about to go over but hesitated. I bet everyone's already out. Besides what would Spark and Cinder do if something happened? I can't lose them like I lost Marina. She then jumped down from the fence. Cloudflight 23:13, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow was surrounded by the flames. "Stormwillow!" Falconheart leaped inside, searching for her mother. "Stormwillow!" She ran around flames and flicked her tail for Stormwillow to follow. Both she cats collapsed on the grass after escaping, Falconheart rising first. She inspected Stormwillow and gasped. She's hurt badly! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:17, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Muezza smelt a fire but he ignored it, as he didn't care. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:34, September 29, 2015 (UTC) "For StarClan's sake, shut up before they take your tongue too!" Neptune snapped at the molly, slamming his head into the iron bars repeatedly, annoyed with Lucie.Stormstar 00:17, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Lucie broke off her wailling for two second. " What's StarClan?" Then she resumed again, hoping to attract human attention. "... don't damage your pretty fragil skull." Don't think Don't see Just believe. 00:28, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Neptune let out snort, ignoring the molly's question. "I'm not damaging my skull, but don't try to damage your face, it's already pretty messed up."Stormstar 00:30, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Lucie sniffed. " My family were purebreeds, not jungle rats like yours." Her wailing was clearly causing annoyance at the vet's. Several of them began to mutter and wonder if Lucie was in pain, trying to call to someone, or what. Don't think Don't see Just believe. 00:34, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "If it wasn't for my jungle rat parents, your parents would've probably been killed by loners and rogues long before you were born....After all, you had to learn your terrible moves from someone." Neptune responded darkly, poking his bandage with his good paw.Stormstar 00:36, October 16, 2015 (UTC) " If it wasn't for my parents, the Twolegs would come after your jungle rats for pets and I know how much wild scum hate that." Lucie shot back. One of the veterenarians was fed up with Lucie and left to get an injection that would put her to sleep- though not forever. Don't think Don't see Just believe. 00:40, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Maria got to her paws, cursing before heading back inside her housefolk's nest. -- The mind is just a complicated machine 03:04, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Shore hopped onto her post the birds singing she curled her tail around her paws 96.41.218.71 23:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow Shore tried to bat a small bird out of the air (byebye) Tiger, previously, had been hit by a monster. His Twolegs upon finding out were shocked and horrified, taking him to the animal hospital and eventually saving him. However, he was unable to function normally and ended up being paralyzed from spine-down. Coming to tearful terms with what they must do, the Twolegs took him to the hospital and had him put to sleep. They held his head in their hands while he was injected, and took Jackie with them. Brother and sister said goodbye before Tiger, with a peaceful sigh, left the world and his suffering behind. Gryfflepuff 02:34, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Bella sighed. It had been nearly a moon since Angel had left. I wonder where she is? Bella stood up and meowed at the door. After what felt like days, her Twolegs let her outside. There, she smelled her friend's scent. She began to follow the scent trail. After a looooong time of hiding from cats, straying here and there for any trace of Angel, she finally came to the edge of a large and scary-looking forest. Bella was a bit scared at first but she got used to it and welcomed the overhang of trees.Golden that shines xD 23:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Muezza, who had been more jumpy than usual since Tiger's death, rested on a fence. ---- Maria coughed: the gray-and-white kittypet was feeling under the weather. --The mind is just a complicated machine 23:36, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Jackie was wasting away after the death of her brother.--- Dapplestorm entered the Twoleg dwelling, ears flattened. Her heart was still aching from the pain of leaving her parents behind. She'd never been particularly close to her siblings, but she felt the bond of their shared blood. Brightwhisker, Tornadostorm, Ashbreeze... I'm so sorry. I love you all so much. Want the ball 19:44, June 17, 2016 (UTC) After a few days at the vet with that...annoyance, Neptune was taken home. He still had his cast on, and it was constantly in the way. He was supposed to be careful, but knowing him, he didn't bother. He knocked the cast into everything, even used it to club others of the head. 16:33, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Lucie was prowling around the Twoleg fences, completely ignored the cast on her leg. She'd already shredded several- it wouldn't be a surprise if her leg had begun healing wrong. Want the ball 21:28, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Rainy sat on her fence, almost missing her Clan life with her family. Maybe, just maybe she would go to the Clan later, and ask to rejoin. Yes, but not now. She heard her Twolegs calling and leaped off the fence. -Attack cat There was a stirring in the forest, a rustling in the bushes, savage amber eyes poking out from the woods. Out stepped a brown tabby tom, his eyes narrowed to slits. His claws slid out and licked the ground. The tom was looking for someone to kill. His gaze darted around the kittypet yards, his eyes eventually settling on Jackie. Easy. The tom pushed off the fence aggressively, his thoughts solidly on her. Kill, kill, kill. The tom's teeth met her throat, his talons slashing at her flank, and then she was dead, dead under his blood-stained claws and ratted fur. The tom would scratch at her face once more before leaping back into the forest. 22:56, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Muezza wandered through kittypet territory. ---- Maria sniffed as she headed outside. -- 22:58, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Jackie saw and heard nothing. Her scream was the last sound she ever made, for the rouge's claws had ended her life before she could do anything more.--- Lucie's ears shot up at the scream. Did something interesting happen in this stinkhole? I sure hope it was that Nappypants. Want the ball 23:02, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Rainy, after eating, ran outside. She had heard the scream. She leaped onto her fence again. -Attack cat At the sound of screaming, Neptune groaned in annoyance and covered his ears with his paws. 13:25, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Rainy pricked her ears. It was clear something was going on. She jumped off into the forest, wanting to find out what happened. -Attack cat Neptune woke up lazily, his back cracking as he stretched. Back to living the stuffy life of a kittypet...it was pretty miserable, but he had no choice. The dark tom left the house of his rich twoleg's, venturing outside to catch himself a proper meal. 04:26, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Brianna had grow curious about the Kittypets here and she hadn't really seen one before. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:36, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:Kittypets Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:Archive